inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bouncer-Rabbit/Yes!!! More Interesting news!!!
I'm back with some more news about Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone. I got these from facebook. Again, i looked up its english translation 'cause it's in Spanish so sorry for the wrong grammar. Here you go minna!!! ' Time of news! Newtype magazine in its edition of this month published the title and summaries of the chapters of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, to be more specific from Chapter 8 to 11, so I translated them. The following is S P O I L E a: -'' ''Chapter 8: take it to the extreme! Armor Keshin!!! Tenma and others were eager to prevent that El Dorado continue changing the course of history, then appears in front of them an unexpected person. That person guides Tenma and the group by "God Eden", facilities that former Fifth Sector used to create the final players. "Listen to the voice of the Keshin", it is the Council that person gave them. From that moment would begin training to get the armor keshin... Chapter 9: Let's get the champion book! Tenma eventually gained the power of the keshin armor. However, during that time and because of the ban, those involved with the football are disappearing one by one. In order to find clues to defeat Procotol Omega 2.0, Tenma and others go in search of "The book of the champion", which holds the secrets of the most powerful football team. It is time to make a trip in time. Chapter 10: shocking encounter! Endoh Daisuke! After many difficulties, Tenma and the others managed to book the champion. However, nobody can decrypting what is written there. Haruna and Aki appear against the perplexed group and they have something surprising about these writings. Chapter 11: Find it! The strongest of all time team? Tenma and the rest are face to face with Endoh Daisuke, grandfather of his coach. Protocol Omega 2.0 challenges Raimon to a game where, thanks to the advice of Daisuke, seem to take advantage. However, Protocol Omega 2.0 was going to take things seriously, demonstrating to Raimon difference of their powers, which had not shown until now. ''-Born in Chapter 9 says literally: "Writings of the champion", but to make it more understandable put notebook, that refer to the book of annotations of Daisuke'' I also saw this article about Inazuma Eleven Go Having a drama CD! COOL! News before going to sleep, for August 24 is planning a Drama CD (which is like an oral history, no video image or anything) Inazuma Eleven Go! -They were an original story, after the events of the movie Inazuma Eleven GO Gryphon Kyuukyoku no Kizuna ~ -An episode with Tenma, Tsurugi, and Raimon Shindou Eleven and Hakuryuu, Shuu and others, all with their friendship strengthened. 'They get to experience the hot springs (super-dimensional) ping-pong and football old Eden Island God. -A lot of friendship and laughter, only in this drama CD! The main cast of the Drama CD will be: Yuka Terasaki (Tenma), Oohara Takashi (Kyousuke), Mitsuki Saiga (Takuto Shindou), Kobayashi Yuu (Kirino Ranmaru) Haruka Tomatsu (Shinnsuke), Fukuyama Jun (Hakuryuu) Sawashiro Miyuki (Shuu ) among others. '''''P.S. These article are not mine! MORE! Film: "Inazuma Eleven GO vs." "Danball Senki W" '' '' More news! The July edition of CoroCoro magazine has announced the release of a new film that includes franchises "Inazuma Eleven GO" and "Danball Senki W", both owned by Level-5. What is unknown is whether a joint film (crossover), or if different films with Premiere simultaneously (although the title gives the impression that it will be one), will be what is sure is that there will be mutual collaboration. The film intends to release in the winter of 2012 (month of December). In addition, tickets in pre-sale with special designs and a set of cards will be already available since mid-July. The content of the film is not clear yet, however, the following month published the trailer. Detailed information will be released in the next issue of CoroCoro magazine, also could give more details at the Tanabata Festival (7 July http://www.inazuma.jp/event/). We will be reporting. Source: http://bit.ly/LjTFWI Source: http://www.facebook.com/Inazuma.Eleven.Oficial Category:Blog posts